1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a smoking device and, more particularly, to a smoking device that includes a fan mechanism to provide a continuous flow smoke therethrough.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of smoking devices have been suggested and employed to enable individuals to give up smoking--or, for those who desire to continue, a means whereby the smoke is filtered before the person inhales.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,464, there is disclosed a smoking device that allows the tobacco to be electrically burned and the smoke therefrom to be drawn through a manifold which incorporates water therein through which the smoke is bubbled to effect a cooling and filtration thereof.
There is further disclosed in British Pat. No. 606,991 a tobacco pipe or cigarette holder that is designed particularly for providing a smoking device that includes nicotine traps, filters and a smoke-cooler means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,275 discloses a cigarette-smoking device wherein the main object is to assist an individual to cease smoking by providing a cigarette holder that does not allow the smoke therefrom to enter the individual's mouth. That is, when a person inhales on the mouthpiece, air is drawn into a first chamber and through the mouthpiece, and smoke is drawn from a cigarette which is in the cigarette receiving compartment into a second chamber, where it is discharged to ambient.
Thus, to the applicant's knowledge, the present invention as herein disclosed is new and novel.